wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Haas
Charles David Haas Jr. (nacido el 27 de marzo de 1972) mejor conocido en el ring como Charlie Haas, es un luchador profesional estadounidense trabajando actualmente para la empresa de lucha World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) en la marca Raw. Carrera Inicios Charlie Haas regularmente hizo pareja con su hermano Russ Haas para numerosas promociones independientes, la más notable en la East Coast Wrestling Asociation de Jim Kettner, antes de trabajar en la WWE. Los 2 trabajaron juntos en las ligas de pareja en la Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA), y después en Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). Trágicamente, Russ Haas murió por un ataque cardiaco, debido a una condición de su corazón, el 15 de diciembre del 2001, a la edad de 27 años. En honor a la memoria de su fallecido hermano, Charlie empezó a usar el nombre de R.C. Haas (R'uss '''C'harlie) antes de ser llamado para formar parte de las superestrellas de la WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-2005) 2002-2004 Haas debutò en la WWE el 26 de diciembre del 2002 en un episodio de SmackDown! como rudo junto con Shelton Benjamin como pareja. La pareja de equipo fue el "plan" de Paul Heyman, e intentaron ayudar al Campeón de la WWE, Kurt Angle a retener su titulo, atacando a Chris Benoit y a Brock Lesnar. Kurt empezó el "Team Angle" después de que se volvió técnico y Haas y Benjamin empezaron a cuestionar su liderazgo. El duo después se llamaron a si mismos "The World's Greatest Tag Team" (La Pareja de Equipo Mas Grandiosa del Mundo), pero los anunciadores añadieron los "auto proclamados" en el nombre. Ellos ganaron los Campeonatos en Pareja de la WWE en 2 ocasiones antes de que Benjamin fuera movido a la marca Raw en la "Lotería de la WWE" en el 2004. 2005 Haas eventualmente se volvió técnico, y con su representante Miss Jackie de su lado, empezaron a hacer pareja con Rico para ganar los campeonatos en pareja una vez más. Después de que Rico fue liberado de su contrato, Haas estuvo como individual una vez más, acompañado de Miss Jackie. Haas fue el perdedor de una lucha contra Luther Reigns en The Great American Bash. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-presente) 2006 Charlie Haas regreso en abril luego de que la WWE le renovara el contrato. Estuvo luchando individualmente hasta que por mediados de noviembre hiciera pareja con Viscera. En Cyber Sunday fueron derrotados por Cryme Tyme (JTG y Shad Gaspard) en un Texas Tornado Match por una oprtunidad por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas en la lucha también participaron Los Highlanders y Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch. Más adelante se volvería a juntar con Shelton Benjamin para formar La pareja más grandiosa del mundo. 2007 .]] En el evento New Year's Revolution 2007 no lograron ganar la Eliminación de parejas, la cual ganó Cryme Tyme, pero lograron eliminar a Los Highlanders y a Jim Duggan & Super Crazy. Durante los meses siguientes siguió haciendo pareja con Shelton, Tuvieron la oportunidad de ganar los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas en One Night Stand pero fueron derrotados por Matt & Jeff Hardy. 2008 Después de estar luchando en "HEAT", Hass adoptó un gimmick de imitador, entrando al ring vestido como algún luchador. Dentro de estas imitaciones se encuentran las de "Charlito", "Charlie Haas Layfield", "Charlie Marella" , "Jim Haas", "Haas Hogan" y "Stone Cold Steve Haastin". Movimientos finales y de firma *Haas of Pain' (Inverted figure four leglock) *Haastruction'' (Cloverleaf catapult backbreaker) *''Haastile Takeover'' (Scoop lift dropped into a inverted DDT) *''Total Haastilly'' (Olimpic slam) *'Bridging German Suplex' Campeonatos y logros *Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 time)37 *Combat Zone Wrestling **CZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Russ Haas6 *East Coast Wrestling Association **ECWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2004) **ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Russ Haas38 *Heartland Wrestling Association **HWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time)39 *Jersey All Pro Wrestling **JAPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Russ Haas6 **JAPW Hall of Fame (2007)22 *Memphis Championship Wrestling **MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Russ Haas40 *Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling **PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Russ Haas41 *Phoenix Championship Wrestling **PCW Russ Haas Memorial Tag Team Tournament winner – with Nova in 200242 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado N°184 en los PWI 500 del 2008 **PWI Tag Team of the Year award – with Shelton Benjamin in 200343 *World Wrestling Entertainment **WWE Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Shelton Benjamin (2) and Rico (1)